Complicada Situación
by ckismylight
Summary: Walter luego de una noche decide dejar de negarse y darse mas libertad para amar a Paige, pero ella por alguna extraña razón cambia su opinión acerca del alcohol, y Walter decide hacerse cargo de la complicada situación.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia que tengo en mente hace bastante, espero que les guste porque estoy poniendo esfuerzo en ello. Es la primera historia que escribo por este medio, a pesar de haber escrito historias anteriormente todavía no logro familiarizarme del todo con este sitio, así que pido disculpas si ven algún tipo de error.**

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto, solo es una introducción.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, solo doy uso de ellos para mi historia.**

* * *

Walter observaba a Paige como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus brazos bajo su cabeza y su cuerpo bocabajo, definitivamente esta mujer le parecía realmente hermosa.

Era consciente que si ella se enteraba de alguna manera que él la dejaba de observar solo cuando parpadeaba mientras dormía aquella noche, probablemente le preguntaría por qué la observa y por qué no siguen con su trato de "solo compañeros de trabajo", no tenía ganas de pensar en una excusa para justificarse. Sonará raro siendo Walter O'Brien IQ 197, pero no quería negarse más.

¿Cómo había llegado una bonita Paige dormida a sus ojos? Digamos que en una "fiesta" del equipo ella tomó de más, terminó ebria y diciendo cosas carentes de coherencia, pero que al mismo tiempo le causaba gran ternura, con paciencia la hizo dormir luego de que ella le diga que se vaya y que no la mire mientras descasaba.

Claro que sus pedidos le dieron igual, él no solía seguir órdenes, menos si podía tener el placer de ver a Paige dormir.

Así que ahí estaba, viendo como ella dormía cuan acosador. Verla dormir era como el paraíso, ella se veía tan tierna incluso con los ojos cerrados descansando con una respiración apenas perceptible.

Aunque, Paige siempre se ve bonita…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, solo doy uso de ellos para mi historia.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Paige despertaba sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, se sentía confundida. Recordó lo bien que la pasó la noche anterior y sonrió, ya le daba igual la resaca, el alcohol la hacía pasar buenos momentos.

De la nada, frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuando le agradaba el hecho de divertirse por el alcohol?

-Oh, vamos Paige. Estás grande para estas idioteces.- Se dijo a si misma, levantándose.

Observó la habitación vacía, bueno, el loft de Walter y sonrió, aveces era muy tierno con ella. Aunque fuera cortesía pura y exclusivamente de compañeros de trabajo.

Se estiró y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Bajó, en el taller de scorpion reinaba la paz, parecía ser tan temprano que no había nadie, por lo que aprovechó a sentarse en el escritorio de Walter, sobre él estaba su computadora y algunas cosas suyas, también había algo en un cajón medio abierto que emanaba un delicioso perfume, aunque apenas pudiera percibirlo ella se dio cuenta que era una camisa del dueño del escritorio. Lo abrió en su totalidad y sacó aquella camisa.

Automáticamente llevó la camisa a su nariz e inhaló, ese perfume la volvía loca, incluso cuando lo llevaba puesto llegaba a pensar que se veía más sexy de lo normal. ¿Qué por qué sexy? un tipo tan maduro e inteligente era alguien atractivo, o al menos a Paige la tenía perdidamente loca.

En realidad, le daba igual que tenía puesto, si era un perfume, podría tener el olor mas nauseabundo, que sin embargo le parecería el hombre perfecto. Claro, de todos modos si tiene un muy mal olor podía esperar a que se bañe y que se ponga uno de esos perfumes que la volvían mas idiota que lo que era.

"Me quedaré con ella, no creo que se de cuenta, y si lo hace da igual, tiene millones" Pensó, y fue inmediatamente a donde estaba su bolso, la hizo un bollo y la guardó.

Sintió que alguien bajaba, lo vio claro, era Walter.

-Ah, ya estás despierta...- Comentó viéndola, se pasó las manos por la cara, todavía adormecido.

-Sí, buenos días, ¿no?- Rió, señalando su falta de modales.

-Supongo que lo son.- Respondió rápidamente, sin en realidad haber captado lo que ella quiso decir. Paige simplemente negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

-Comida.

-Ja ja. Muy gracioso, ¿te bebiste un payaso?- Rodó los ojos de forma irónica.

-Y tú te bebiste toda la cerveza que había, no te reclamo por ello.

-Ya, la pasé bien.- Dijo divertida, alzando las manos.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Intentaste bailar conmigo toda la noche, luego me hablaste de tu perfecta infancia, de tus novios, lloraste por tus ex, que divertido, ¿verdad?- Se sentó en su silla.

-Claro que si. Hoy pienso salir.

-Te olvidas de Ralph.

-No, no lo hago, el tiene una pijamada con su amigo Thomas.

-¿Tiene un tren como amigo?

-Que chiste mas idiota.

-Lo intenté.- Alzó los hombros.

-Bueno, ya. Iré a un club nocturno, aunque es aburrido ir sola ya buscaré compañía.

-Eres Paige Dineen, tú y el alcohol no son buena mezcla. Si quiero preservar tu dignidad o la poca que te queda debo acompañarte.- Soltó.

-¡Que malo eres! y no, no vendrás, no bailas ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, que aburrido.- Bufó.

-Lo intentaré, no quiero que termines desnuda en una plaza, con un condón roto a tu lado.- Exageró, solo para verla reír.

Paige largó una carcajada, que fue como música para los oídos de Walter. No sabía si la iba a pasar bien, pero valía la pena intentarlo, sobre todo si era por ella.

-Bien, esta noche nos veremos.


End file.
